I Can't Stay Away
by Just a Supergirl
Summary: After a little encounter with Scorpius in a deserted corridor, Rose is finding it harder and harder to get him off her mind. Songfic to The Veronicas "I Can't Stay Away".
1. The Start

**Okay, well. I'm totally in love with the Rose/Scorpius pairing. They're destined for each other, and I'm sorry if you can't see that.**

**Anyway, I'm writing this story to the song "I Can't Stay Away" by The Veronicas. It's a wonderful song, if you haven't heard it, I suggest you go youtube it. I think it totally fits them. I don't own the song, lyrics, characters or anything other than the writing.**

**So yeah...hope you enjoy!**

--

**I Can't Stay Away**

"Piss off, Malfoy" The redheaded Gryffindor muttered, slinging her bag on her shoulder and hurrying towards the door. It was dark and cold in the corridors, the sun having set hours earlier. Funny how detention has a way of sucking years off your life in such a small amount of time.

"Come on, Rose," Scorpius smirked, having no problem catching up with the girl, "I didn't know Flitwick was just around the corner." When Rose showed no sign of acknowledging the boy's presence, he tried a different approach. "This isn't just my fault, you know. You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit back there."

That got her attention.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Rose spat, stopping to face him. Scorpius's smirk grew.

"You didn't exactly _pull away_, now did you?" The redhead's cheeks flushed, and she continued to stalk away.

"Rose." Scorpius called, his tone softer this time. Before she got too far, his hand gripped her wrist, gently stopping her. The atmosphere in the deserted corridor suddenly got very thick. Rose's head was spinning. She hated Malfoy. _Hated_ him. _Don't get too close_. That was what her father had said. And that's what she tried to live her life by. Piece of cake, right? I mean, he was just one stupid boy. Easy to ignore. Rose could do that, right?

_Wrong._ If only her father had seen her earlier...he'd have died right on the spot.

"Let go, Scorpius." Her voice came out a lot softer then she thought. And she was about to scream it out, to make herself believe that's what she wanted, but her breath caught in her throat when the blonde suddenly pulled her closer. It took her a moment, gazing dumbly into his sincere blue eyes, to remember how to form words. "Don't." Was all she managed to whisper, but her body betrayed her as she felt his warm breath dancing around her neck. Against her will, she leaned slightly into him, and apparently that was all the invitation he needed. The next thing she knew, she was in an empty classroom with Scorpius's lips on her own.

_This is wrong  
I should be gone  
Yet here we lay  
'Cause I can't stay away_

--

The next day, Rose woke with an odd feeling in her stomach. She had never been particularly fond with secrets, and she didn't enjoy having her own. Secrets were a burden, they weren't needed. No one should do anything that they wouldn't tell anyone. Make sense? People shouldn't be embarrassed about what they do. And if they're going to be, well...they shouldn't do it.

...That's not the way she viewed secrets anymore.

The redhead was jumpy all through breakfast, when one of her cousins looked at her, she would've sworn they knew what happened in that empty classroom. Why was she so ashamed? All they did was kiss...Well, okay, the proper term would be that they "heavily made out". No clothing articles were removed. They might have been a little..._disheveled_, but none were removed. Except for Scorpius's tie...but that's more of an accessory, right? And she'd really rather not think about how that happened, anyway.

A familiar feeling of being watched made Rose glance over to the Slytherin table, though she instantly regretted it. Blue eyes met her own, causing her to accidentally squeeze her orange a tad too hard.

"Oi! Rose! Watch the juice!" Her cousin James shouted, rubbing his eye.

"Huh--Oh! Sorry James!" She stuttered, setting down the orange and wiping off the juice that had trickeled down her arm. She didn't even noticed the puzzled look her fellow Weasleys were giving her.

"Rose?" Lily whispered, as if she were about to give away some big secret.

"Hm?" Was her reply, as she was suddenly very distracted with a difficult zipper on her bag.

"Are you alright?" Her head jerked up.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She answered, a little too fast to be totally convincing. Lily looked like she was about to question her further, and this particular Weasley wasn't about to let that happen.

"I better get to class, don't wanna be late!" And just like that, Rose flew out of the Great Hall, her bag not even on her shoulder yet.

--

It was right before dinner. And Rose was absolutely losing her mind.

Actually, she wasn't _losing_ her mind, no, it was _stolen_. By whom? Well, who would really have to ask that question? That stupid blonde was driving Rose up the wall. She never had a problem having so many classes with Slytherin. Sure, _Malfoy _was there, but so was Albus. The two had been the very best of friends ever since they were born. Sometimes she swore she loved him more than her own brother. Anyway. She never had a problem with Slytherins being in her class.

Until now.

It was like fate strapped a chunk of dynamite on her forehead and was chasing her around with a match. Scorpius was _everywhere_. Everywhere with that stupid smirk. That stupid, _stupid_ smirk! She _hated_ that smirk! That stupid, stupid, _perfect_ smirk! Just the slightest _hint_ of that smirk made Rose want to throw the blonde up against the wall and snog him until his lips were as red as her hair.

Which would be difficult, considering her hair is an odd shade of red that's really more orange...but that's really not the point.

Scorpius knew what he was doing to her, too. She could see it on that stupid, smug face of his. He made a point of walking close enough past Rose to _just_ brush her hand, or her arm. His touch was like fire on her skin, and quite frankly, it was really starting to freak her out.

Albus knew something was up, of course. Nothing could get past that guy. Rose knew that he was starting to notice the odd tension that had come about during one of her's and Scorpius's fights. The pair had even started tracking each other down, just to fight about stupid things. There was like an electric charge through the air, only it was mixed with flames and just the _slight_ hint of ice. And all of those elements together, well...they would just cause some problems, wouldn't they?

Which is exactly what Rose found herself in as she headed towards the Slytherin Common Room.

She really had _no_ idea what she was doing. Her brain wasn't working anymore, she was thinking with something else. Her heart? Hopefully. Girly teenage emotions are a pain, and not really her forte. She found herself yearning for that stupid Slytherin's lips, but she also found herself...well, pissed off. Rose wasn't fond of feeling like someone else had control over her. Ask her parents. And she was determined to get to the bottom of the situation. She just wasn't entirely sure how she was going to do that.

The cool, metal entrance of the Slytherin Common Room was right under her fingers when she finally realized what she was doing. Had she gone off the deep end? Maybe she should take this free period of her's and go take a nap before she totally lost it at dinner.

"Rose?"

Whoops. Too late.

With a slight jump, Rose whirled around and saw Scorpius, standing alone, staring at her. He was curious at first, but her expression must have given something away, as his quickly transformed into that smirked that she hated so much.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" He leaned against the wall.

"Piss off, Malfoy--"

"Now, now," He said in a soothing voice, that wasn't very soothing at all to her, "Let's not start that again."

All Rose could do was stare at him as he slowly stepped closer to her, an amused expression in his eyes. The atmosphere suddenly started to get thicker again, and Rose took a step back. That's when she realized that she was starting to shake. And that's when her anger came back. Who was he to suddenly turn her into a stuttering, jumpy, pansy of a..._girl_? It wasn't like Rose. She was the loud mouth, hard headed girl that feared nothing and no one. Why was she suddenly the heroine in some fluffy romance movie?

Scorpius stepped closer.

"Why?" She blurted out, finally allowing herself to look into the blonde's eyes. She saw confusion again.

"Why...what?" He asked, reaching forward to brush her red locks out of her face. She took another step back, out of his reach.

"You know what!" Rose tried to shout, only having it come out in her normal speaking voice. This made her even more angry. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Which time?" Scorpius smirked.

"Don't screw with me, Malfoy!" Rose spat, but her expression faltered, and Scorpius's smirk vanished.

"Rose--"

"Because I'm not just going to be okay with you grabbing me and--"

"Ro--"

"--Pushing me into some empty classroom! I'm not about to be your little bunny that you can just--"

"Rose!" Scorpius said in such a stern voice that it made Rose stop talking, and just stare at him. The redhead expected an answer, but he didn't give her one. All he did was close the distance between the two, and somehow Rose had run out of space to get away. Her back was up against the wall, and Scorpius was so close that she could feel his breath warming her skin. Not again. His hand softly grazed her cheek as his eyes tore into her own.

"Why did I kiss you?" He repeated, chuckling a little, "Merlin, Weasley, what I stupid question."

"Is it?" She managed to choke out. He raised his brow.

"Why does a man usually kiss a woman?"

"Who said anything about a man? I was talking about you." She replied instinctively. He smirked.

"Rose Weasley. I am going to kiss you now." Her heart jumped around so much, she could've sworn it hit her spleen.

"Here?" She felt her eyes widen. "Where people are gonna come--and then they'll see--and all the explaining we'll have to do, and there'll be so many questions and--"

"Rose." He put his finger on her lips. "Would you feel better if we went up to my dorm?"

Her heart died a little.

"Everyone else is in the Headmaster's office. They had a little incident with some kind of joke your uncle gave Al." Ahh, right. The Exploding Snake. George had given Albus some of those at Christmas. "They won't be back before dinner."

After a short staring match, Scorpius took her silence as a yes and off they were.

_Roses bloom in your dirty room_

_I've come to play_

_'Cause I can't stay away_

_No, I can't stay away_

--

The walk up to the Sixth Year Slytherin Boy's Dormitory was...odd. Rose felt like she was having an out of body experience. If anyone had told her a month earlier that she would be sneaking up to a boy's dorm to make out with Scorpius Malfoy, she would've laughed so hard she cried, or punched them in the face. It just wasn't something she had ever even _dreamed_ of doing. Why would she? Rose hated the guy.

At least she thought she did.

Now she was quietly being led up the stairs, hand in hand with the blonde. He didn't look at her, but he kept her close. The walk seemed like it lasted for hours. Every fiber of Rose's being was screaming at her to run away. She wanted to, so badly, but she couldn't. And then she started to wonder if it was actually _her_ that wanted to leave, or just the idea of being with someone her family hated. Is that what Juliet felt like? Whatever the reasoning was, it didn't matter much. Her hand was welded to his.

Carefully, Scorpius pushed open the door to his dorm and peeked inside first. When he was sure that no one else was there, he wasted no time in pulling Rose in the room. He locked the door and turned his attention back to the redhead that was turned away from him. Butterflies started to fight in her stomach, and she couldn't help herself.

"What are we doing, Scorpius?" He slowly turned her to face him, and cupped her face with his warm hands.

"What we were about to do in the corridor before you got paranoid." He grinned. But she shook her head and stepped back, folding her arms in front of her.

"You know what I mean." Her words hung in the cool air for a long moment, with Scorpius just staring at her.

"Rose," He hesitated, running his fingers through his pale blonde hair, "I like you...I thought you might figure that out with the kissing, but--"

"Stop," Rose said, holding her hands up and looking away from him, but she didn't say anything else.

"Rose--"

"We can't, Scorpius." She said, stepping to the side and starting for the door. He blocked her.

"We can't what?" The blonde questioned, his brow pulling together in frustration.

"Do this!" Rose was incredulous.

"Why not?" The boy was still confused.

"Haven't you thought about this at all?" Rose questioned, frustrated.

"What's there to think about?" Scorpius stepped closer. She rolled her eyes almost angrily.

"Our _parents_ for one. The fact that they hate each other. The fact that both our families would probably _disown_ us if they found out! Not to mention the uproar that would happen in the halls--"

"Rose." He said her name for what felt like the millionth time, but she stopped her rant. Her internal battle was clear across her face. Something Scorpius picked up on quickly.

"Don't think about any of that." The Slytherin said softly, stepping closer again and placing a hand on her cheek. "Now I'm going to ask you a question. You answer me truthfully. Got it?" The only thing she could do with him so close was nod, helplessly.

"Think about it. How do you _really_ feel about me?" Before her eyes could get wide with shock, Rose threw her gaze downward. Poor girl wasn't exactly prepared for that. And she couldn't find the right words, either. There was a long pause before Scorpius finally spoke up again.

"I know how I feel about you." He started, lifting her face up so that she was forced to look at him again. "You're stubborn, willful and quite honestly, a pain that keeps me up at night." Her surprise was much more obvious on her face this time around. That had not been what she expected. Scorpius smirked. "But you're beautiful, and somehow all those flaws just make me want to...well, you were in that classroom with me last night." Her surprise faded only a little.

"Now it's your turn." He waited, expectantly and the silence clung to the room as she continued to stare at him.

"You're an ass." Was her response, causing Scorpius's grin to grow.

"Exactly what I'm talking about." He stated, slowly bringing his lips down to her level. As he started to lean in, Rose flinched back, and Scorpius staid where he was. She was wary, but his expression was patient. The Gryffindor couldn't hold herself back any longer, and with a deep breath, she brought her own lips his.

_I'm conflicted  
I inhale now I'm addicted  
To this place  
To you babe  
I can't stay away  
Can't stay away  
We get up, we go down  
Then we go one more round  
It's wrong, they say  
I can't stay, I can't stay away  
No I can't stay, I can't stay away_

--

**Yeah, I decided to turn this into a two-parter thing, just so it wouldn't be freakishly long. **

**I hope you enjoyed the first half, and I would totally adore you if you reviewed!**

**Next part should be coming up soon...but reviews always move things along faster! ;D**


	2. The Finish?

**Hey everyone, glad to see you reading. D**

**I hope I didn't let you down with this part. **

**Uhm. What else? I still don't own anything. Lyrics go to the Veronicas and characters go to JKR. I only own the plot.**

--

The next day was much the same as before. The only difference was that Rose was...less jumpy. Actually, the only reason she would jump at all would be in she saw a head of blonde hair. Of course she would notice all the platinum blondes of Hogwarts now. None of them were the one she wanted to see.

It was Saturday, and a nice one at that. The sky was bright blue, sun shining happily down on the emerald grass. Even the usual cold air was pleasant. Most of the Hogwarts population was out and about, enjoying the weather as best they could. It was perfect Quidditch weather. And that's exactly what Rose had been planning on doing, until their captain got thrown into prison. Or detention, whatever. The fact was that Rose needed a distraction. Quidditch was going to be it. Now she needed an alternative. Damn James Potter. He just _had_ to see if he could get away with what Albus couldn't.

She was really starting to hate those stupid Exploding Snakes.

So, what to do? The one time Rose needed to have homework, she'd caught up on it. Lily and Hugo had gotten roped into James' prank -- something she'd have to have a little chat about with James later. With most of her closest family members in detention, there left little options. She knew what she _wanted_ to do. She wanted to find Albus. Innocent enough! Albus was her very best friend. No one should expect a hidden motive there. What? No. She didn't actually have a hidden motive. It's not like she was thinking that Scorpius was sure to be with him and that's what she really wants. To be with Scorpius. Who would think that?

No one. And that's exactly the way she wanted to keep it.

She hated him. In theory, of course. The control he had over her was unbearable. Rose didn't want to have another thing to do with him. Sure, the previous two nights had been, in an odd way, the best nights of her life -- but that didn't mean anything. It was just that Rose had never really made out with a guy before. Maybe it was just something she enjoyed? Don't all guys have amazingly soft lips and strong hands? Now she could understand how women turn into whores. It's addictive.

What? Not right?

Oh boy, was she in trouble.

Arthur Weasley would absolutely _die_ if he ever found out that Rose was even _thinking_ about having a rendezvous with a Malfoy. Let alone having a _third_ one. And her father hated the Malfoys, too. Okay, maybe hate was too strong of a word? He had just called him a pompous git a few times...maybe he just used the word "pompous" to impress her mother? Using big words and all that. Then again, her parents do like to reminisce at the dinner table about the good ol' days. The name "Malfoy" just so happens to pop up every once in a while. There was this one about a ferret that Rose found particularly funny...but that didn't mean that they hated the whole family, I mean, they didn't even _know _Scorpius. Sure, he can be an incredible ass -- that sounds weird. She's not thinking about his ass. He can just be really arrogant and cocky and...unpleasant. But he has to be tolerable to some extent, right? Outside of make out sessions, of course. Albus is one of his best friends, and surely they're not making out.

...Well that gave her more to worry about.

Who was she trying to kid? Her family would disown her if she ever brought Scorpius home. And, after meeting her truckload of aunts and uncles, he would realize that he had stepped into some sort of a looney bin and make a run for it. That's no exaggeration, it's happened before. Victoire _did_ have a boyfriend before Teddy...and it wasn't just Teddy that ran him off. Rose was trying to convince herself that these little encounters with Scorpius would pass. He didn't actually have feelings for her, she didn't actually have feelings for him. There would be no big white wedding and doves.

...And that thought just depressed her.

_I was numb  
For you I come  
Night and day  
And I can't stay away  
No I can't stay away_

The redhead was making her way through the corridors, just letting her feet decide where they were going. Since the air was warmer, she only wore her thinnest hoodie and a tank top. Of course she was wearing red sweat pants. The girl hated jeans, or really anything constricting. What if she ran into a guy that needed a good front kick in the gut? And what if he was six foot three? She would need a little room to move, now wouldn't she? Her unruly hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. It had to be loose, her hair would eat it alive if it weren't. Weasley hair plus Granger hair apparently equaled a mess.

The bright sun was blinding as she found her way outside. If Gryffindor didn't have the Pitch anymore, who did? Hufflepuff liked to try and steal it from them. Then again, the Ravenclaw team needed some work. When she caught a glimpse of emerald robes, she got her answer.

She had been walking innocently by before she saw the players, but when she spotted a bright blonde Chaser, she flung herself backward, out of sight. Which was clearly a mistake, because stone castle walls never feel good. Her reaction was totally unreasonable. The boy was a Quidditch field away, he couldn't have possibly seen her, even if she was standing in the opening, waving her arms. The were bludgers flying all around him, he had other things on his mind. Slowly, she peeked around the stones, and tried to find him. It didn't take too long, seeing as he was the only one on the ground. Squinting, she tried to figure out what was going on. The rest of the team was flying down to him as well, and the captain didn't look too happy.

Carefully, Rose snuck out around the wall she was hiding behind, and ran underneath the stands. She made her way through the wooden pegs, narrowly dodging a few spider webs. Thankfully she only saw the webs, if there had been any spiders occupying them, there would have been issues. Finally, she was close enough to hear some of the words that were being said.

"It's your turn to clean up, Malfoy." Julian Flint, the captain said before walking in the direction of the locker rooms.

Well that was helpful.

Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but watch Scorpius assemble all the game pieces. His movements captivated her. And once she realized that, it kind of freaked her out. With a hard blink, she started to make her way back around the field.

"Stay right there, Rose."

And she froze in mid-step. Did she just hear...?

Slowly, Rose looked back through the openings in the wood. At first, she thought that she was going insane. She could've sworn Scorpius had just talked to her. How silly. The blonde was busy latching everything up.

And that's when he stood up and grinned right at her before strolling in the direction of the broom closet.

About a million surprised curse words flew through her head as she clutched her chest in a very vain, girly attempt to make it stop beating so fast. It was quite a shock, of course. How did he know she was there? Sure, she wasn't exactly the most graceful gazelle in the flock, but she could be pretty sneaky when she tried. And she hadn't even tripped! He couldn't possibly have seen her. It was a ridiculous thought. She was just going to climb through the complex underside of the stands, back the way she came and go see if her family was done serving detention yet. The redhead picked up her foot to climb through a set of wooden bars, when she felt muscular arms sneak around her waist.

"And where do you think you're going?" Scorpius asked, laughter in his voice. "I thought I told you to stay put?"

Dumbfounded, Rose could do nothing more that stare up at him.

"Did you think you were going crazy?" He laughed, burying his face in her neck.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, avoiding the obvious answer to his question. The blonde lifted his head up and looked at her, raising his brow and grinning.

"Like you can hide anywhere with that flaming head of hair."

Her jaw dropped. He could've only seen her for point two five seconds...did he actually see her?

"It's not like I'm the only one at this whole school with this hair color." She stated simply, turning away from his grasp to face him.

"No...but you are the only one that manages to pull it off in such an..._aberrant _fashion." He smirked, ruffling her firey locks. Rose shrugged him away and glared. The glare wasn't nearly as violent as she had intended. It might've been, if she hadn't noticed the scrapes on one side of Scorpius's face.

"What happened?" Her expression suddenly turned to concern as she reached up to brush the areas around the cuts.

Scorpius caught her hand before it left his face, his only response being a grin. It took Rose only a few moments to piece everything together.

"You didn't get those because you..."

"Yep." The blonde pulled her hand to his lips before continuing. "I saw you walking by the Pitch...unfortunately, a bludger was zooming right past me at the same time. Barely missed me. I'm lucky to have just this." He gestured with his head. Her eyes grew wide, and suddenly a wave of guilt rushed over her. What if he hadn't been so lucky? He could've been knocked clean off his broom! And bludgers just don't feel very good. Rose would be the expert. Her daredevil tactics promised her quite a few bones shattered, thanks to those nasty little buggers. And it was coming at his _head_. That could've been worse than she even wanted to imagine. He noticed her silence, and suddenly his expression grew soft.

"I'm okay, Rose." He started, running a thumb across her jawline, "Just a few scrapes. No major blood." Before she could protest, he pulled her close enough for there to be no room between the two. "But just the fact of you coming to see me is worth twenty bludgers." Rose made a face up at him.

"I was just...wondering who had the Pitch. You happened to be here." She said, nonchalantly. His first response was to grin and bring his face closer to her's.

"Hmm. Sounds like fate." His soft lips touched her own, and Rose felt like she was on fire. Before she knew it, her back was pressed against the wooden wall and her fingers were snared in his platinum locks.

--

The sun was starting to hang low in the sky, and there were sounds of another Quidditch team practicing. The young couple wouldn't be able to tell you which it was. They were a little too busy. Just talking, their fingers intertwined, Rose's head on his shoulder and his arm around her. The two enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Rose lifted her head from it's resting spot.

"Scorpius?" He just looked at her, curiously waiting for her to continue.

"I've been thinking." She said after a deep breath.

"Those are never good words." He mumbled, and her eyes burned into his.

"Well, I'm about to tell you I think I'm falling in love with you, so I hope they're good words." The sentence fell out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. Her body stiffened, hand going up to her mouth while her eyes widened and darted away from his. Well, what a _grand _time for her blunt tongue to kick in. What an idiot -- she was _such_ an idiot.

But his response shocked her.

"Those _are _good words." He said between his laughter.

"Really?" She asked, looking back up at him. Scorpius just laughed again.

"Rose. I wouldn't be leading you around like this if I didn't feel the same way." All she could do was stare at him, trying to figure out what exactly was going on in his head. Boys are so complicated. Rose leaned her head back against the wooden wall behind her, Scorpius following her lead.

"What about your family?" She asked after a long pause.

"I'm a little more worried about _your_ family." He muttered, more to himself than her. The thought made her grin.

"They're like puppy dogs, really. Their bark is much worse than their bite." His brow quirked.

"Oh really? And what about that poor fellow that was just holding a nice little conversation with Amala Peakes? Didn't James give him a black eye, or did I miss something?" Rose looked up at him the best she could.

"Okay, different situation. She's like his future wife or something."

"You're like his sister."

"Not the point." She sighed, closing her eyes. "We'll figure it out later. Whatever happens...happens."

"Right." He whispered, seeming content with that.

The two snuggled closer together, neither one thinking about going inside. Neither caring that the Weasley clan was tearing the castle apart, trying to find Rose. And also, neither caring that there was one person who had already put the puzzle pieces together.

Nothing ever could get past that particular Potter.

_I wish I could  
Leave and never return  
Baby, I know I should  
But for you I'd burn_

_I can't stay away, can't stay away._

--

**Hope you liked it. **

**Reviews are lovely. ;3**


End file.
